Agents of Chaos
by Nilstaer Vanovar
Summary: Chaos has put many agents in the world, one of which is our very own Percy Jackson. This story takes place after BOO and so has characters from those books. This'll likely be a long story. It begins with a new threat to the world rising, and so chaos has to bring together all of their agents for the first time. Things will be tense for sure. Give it a read, and if you like, follow!


A figure stood alone in the dark, their tailored suit seeming to mirror the night sky above, as they watched and listened. A small smile played across their lips as they watched the people they had worked so hard to build up came together, and worked as one. Their eyes, bright like supernovas, flicked from place to place as they watched, the unseen observer, and one thought played through their head. "They are ready."

Two hundred and thirty years earlier…

Cassandra. A runaway, a rebel, a shadow. A creature so intangible one might even call them a ghost. She was the second

Two hundred years earlier….

Lyle. A mishap. A mistake. A twisted creature born from the twisted imagination of a twisted man. The unholy offspring of madness and catastrophe. He was the third.

One hundred and seventy years earlier…

Alexander. A scoundrel, a Casanova, a self described madman. A man who for some reason still wears a fucking beret. He was the fourth.

One hundred years earlier…

Andor. A killer. A force of darkness. A burning vengeance brought to life by the sheer willpower of a girl wronged. She was the fifth.

Twenty three years earlier…

No one. A face in the crowd. Every face in the crowd. A man driven to the edge of life and madness just to be held there forever. He reluctantly became the sixth.

Five years earlier…

Percy. A castaway. A friend. A boy who had been a hero had disappeared. Upon his return, he saw how little he was missed, and how little was left for him to miss. and so he stayed gone. Presumed dead. He became the seventh.

One month ago…

A hundred thousand years of safety were about to come to an end. An old enemy had resurfaced. A man who had been a pillar of truth and justice, wronged by those he trusted, he succumbed to bitterness and anger. Living proof that even the brightest lights could fall to the darkness. A dark creature took up residence in his skull and twisted his mind, and he became the greatest threat to balance anyone had ever seen. He had been the first.

Two weeks ago…

The figure composed of stars appeared in a throne room. The throne room of Olympus, home of the gods. "I have a request. And before I give it to you I'd like some peace and quiet." The endless bickering that always filled the throne room, for once, came to a halt. "Sovereign Chaos", intoned the man wreathed in lightning, "to what do we owe the pleasure." The figure replies curtly, their voice clipped, "Your camp will shortly be coming under attack. I will be placing my guards in order to prevent its complete annihilation." Lord Zeus gives a smile. "I believe the camp is already sufficiently guarded."

"I doubt it."

"Why is that?"

"I've seen your 'guardians.'"

"They've managed thus far."

"I can guarantee they've never seen anything like this before."

"And what might 'this' be?"

"Damon is back"

"..."

"I'll be going now. Expect my guards to arrive within a day. And expect trouble to be right behind them. I believe you can guess who they are."

"You don't mean-"

"I do. Good day Lord Zeus." And with a smile, the figure disappears in a burst of darkness. The throne room stays quiet for a long time, the bickering, for once, staying gone. The silence is only broken as Hermes, a man in winged sandals with short brown hair, is dispatched to warn Camp Half-Blood.

That night, at the camp…

It had been five years since Camp Half-Blood had experienced any kind of real danger. And it showed. As the campers rushed to prepare for an invasion, one could easily see the rampant fear and incompetence permeating the ranks. Although, not all the campers looked out of their depth. Among those with their heads still attached were Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, and a smattering of older campers.

This scene was suddenly shook, quite literally, by a massive crash resounding through the camp as the barrier that protected it shattered, the visible remains of it scattered through the sky like broken glass. And then the screaming began. The sounds of an army could be heard, screeches and roars of monsters and the slamming of steel. Utter chaos took the camp. The younger campers ran screaming for the hills, and finally the army could be seen, creature of every size and shape charging toward the campers. Against them stood a group of maybe ten people who hadn't seen a fight like this in years. They might have been heroes, but they were rusty. Nevertheless they stood against the charging army. Fortunately, that's when the new guards arrived.

A/N - Just to clear up any misunderstandings, in this universe, the last canon story was the Blood of Olympus, after that it's my own fiction. The last major battle Camp Half-Blood had was five years ago, and it claimed the life of Annabeth and supposedly Percy. He was actually kidnapped and never returned because he couldn't bring himself to face it. OOC I know but I needed a basis and that was the best I could come up with.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, there'll be more to follow for sure


End file.
